Deities and Mortals
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: "Izanami belongs in the realm of gods." The deity said. "She belongs here," Saizo growled. This man gave him the feeling something bad was about to happen. SaizoIsanami *summary may change*
1. Chapter 1

**Deities and Mortals**

**Summary**** – "Izanami belongs in the realm of gods." The deity said. "She belongs here," Saizo growled. This man gave him the feeling something bad was about to happen. SaizoIsanami**

**I originally had this idea as a one-shot, but I figured I could expand it into a few chapters, though I'm uncertain how long it will be. But I hope you enjoy regardless.**

…

…D.a.M…

…

Something about this man rubbed them the wrong way. His presence was suffocating with each passing moment. Apprehension filled the pits of their bellies, uncertain of his motives.

Every one of Yukimura's Braves sat in the spacious room gathered around their current guest, who sat in front of the dark haired Sanada with a calm and expressionless face, the hot tea the page brought remained untouched before him. "I would like to speak with you alone," his deep voice broke through the still silence, dark blue eyes locking with the lord of Ueda. He wasn't horrible looking with a tan complexion and long black hair kept in a neat ponytail. The man – who introduced himself as Izanagi – held himself proudly.

The instant he stepped foot within the castle and set his sight on a certain dark haired Iga ninja his eyes narrowed. Ever attentive to his surroundings, Saizo immediately sent him one of his own with an irritated scowl twisting his lips, his stance poised to strike like a coiled cobra ready to spring forth. As quickly as Izanagi's glare was on the Brave they fell upon a small blue haired woman at his side, currently standing slightly behind him as if he were shielding her from whatever was to befall the peaceful tranquility of their home. Deep blue locked with gold. Isanami gasped loudly when Kakei lead the newcomer passed them to meet Yukimura, a wave of something stirring inside her soul once their eyes met. A feeling she couldn't place but was one of familiarity. Somehow…

"Isanami," Saizo said upon hearing her startled intake of breath, those ever penetrating and observing green orbs of his on her. Much to his surprise she didn't seem to hear him call her, her main focus was staring at the retreating man's back with an astonished look on her face. His lips turned into a frown tearing his attention away from his annoying charge to glare at the man who made his gut churn with unease.

Yukimura pulled the pipe from his lips and tapped its contents into the small cup of water before refilling it with a small pinch of tobacco between his fingers and bending over to relight it on the hot coal of his tray. He didn't miss the brief glance the man sent Isanami discreetly. Not to mention it was slightly entertaining witnessing some of his hero's reaction of clenching their fists, or faces twisting or eyes narrow dangerously at his visitor. However it was Saizo who made his aggravation the most obvious. In comparison to when he first met Kakei and even when he and Sasuke had their disagreements his detest for Izanagi, for whatever reason it was, soared to new heights. The young woman in question, however, was completely lost in her thoughts and totally oblivious to the obvious topic their conversation was sure to turn. Sitting up straight Lord Yukimura gestured to each of his Braves.

It was the shuffling of movement around Isanami that pulled her from her stupor. Large golden orbs blinked, looking around before she pushed herself up.

"I'm staying," everyone in the room was startled with their leaders' announcement. Besides Saizo, Rokuro didn't move. The Brave dared the old man and their guest to say otherwise.

Was it sad that the Sanada had already anticipated Saizo's reaction? Besides, if his hunch was right about Isanami being the topic of Izanagi's visit he had every reason to be in the room. Light is meant to keep the darkness under submission and the only way Saizo could do that is to have as much information as he can about the situation.

The priestess stared at her favorite dark haired ninja for several long moments, flinching when Ana gently placed her hands on her shoulders giving her a small reassuring smile and steered the young female toward the door. Her admiration for him made it hard for her to leave his side, even if it was only for a moment. His strong presence always suppressed the dark intentions deep inside her and to be away from the source scared her greatly. Both women disappeared around the corner with Benmaru and Seikai speaking of things to do while they waited, attempting to distract their sister from her depression.

Sasuke glanced at the Iga shinobi aware of the tension between him and Izanagi. This man gave the leader of the Koga ninja bad vibes and he would be lying if he said he was comfortable with Yukimura being alone with him—even if Rokuro was present. However when Saizo spoke up the feeling lightened only slightly, but he knew enough that he would take action if the master was threatened. Apparently Saizo felt the heavy weight of his scrutinizing stare and met the amber eyes of his rival. Both men poured their pride into their glare but there was always unspoken trust and respect they gave each other and now there was a brief convey of those thoughts between them. Reluctantly the door was slid shut, muffling the voices of the others from the room, some were louder than others.

Izanagi spared Saizo an uninterested look, appearing undisturbed with his attendance. "I presume you are aware of what I wish to discuss?" he said deeply.

"Aa," Yukimura replied, sipping on his tea, "I have an idea what this is about, or rather _who_," his brown eyes glazing over.

Nearly a minute passed before the next words were spoken.

"Then you know Izanami cannot stay here."

His words stirred the three men. This man was aware of _what _she was. Yukimura knew it was about her, as it usually was, but didn't think his knowledge extended that far. While Rokuro and his master remained more composed, Saizo scowled, making his thoughts known. "Who are you to decide where she belongs?"

Both young men glared at their opposition, feeling an immense dislike for the other in the open. "Izanami is a goddess and belongs with her kin, not to remain among mortals." The way the man spat the word about mortals told them he was disgusted by the mere thought of humans and deities in the same realm. "We are of the same kin. She will return with me."

"No, she won't," the Brave of Light growled dangerously. Izanagi was angering him very quickly. After being on protection detail for so long, at least that's what it felt like; jumping to Isanami's defense came naturally. It felt so ingrained into his being now that there wasn't any thought to doing the opposite. He recalled Ana once telling him that he was searching for something, someone to protect. At first her words were absurd. Then when Ieyasu Tokugawa was trying to claim the power she held, but didn't know she _was_, he found out how true the blonde kunoichi had been about his quest. Now someone was threatening to take that away…take _her_ away. Whether it was a god or not he wouldn't let that happen.

"Have you considered that she may not want to stay here?" Izanagi inquired as his blue eyes boring into Saizo's dark green ones. Satisfaction filled his belly when he saw the ninja's jaw clench and in his peripheral vision he noticed his fists clench in his lap.

The smug tug of the deity's lips with his lack of response made Saizo furious. His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was clasping them. He always figured Isanami wanted to stay with him with the way she clung to his side nearly every moment of each day and he honestly didn't think that changed. Recently however, she hadn't verbally expressed it, but she still followed him around.

Yukimura exhaled smoke from his lips. This news was indeed troubling and he could tell Saizo was greatly disturbed by it as well. Isanami was the centerpiece of this gathering of people in Ueda. Her absence would disrupt the balance. Also, she unwittingly brought peace to Saizo these last few weeks and the old man was wondering if he even noticed. "Aa, but Isanami is quite at home here." He said, interrupting both young men and gaining their attention. "The choice is hers whether she wishes to remain in Ueda or return to the heavens."

"I would like to speak with her." Izanagi said, before adding with a glance to Saizo, "Privately."

The atmosphere of the room turned ten degrees colder. Every lingering moment with this man intensified Saizo's suspicion.

"Very well."

"Old man!" Saizo exclaimed. "You can't just agree to this!"

Deep brown eyes shifted to the Brave, "Aa, but Saizo, we can't make decisions for her." His attention turned to the mage. "Rokuro, bring Isanami here."

The page was momentarily still, surprised by his masters quick decision, "Yes," and left to do his bidding. Saizo felt his stomach constrict painfully, one that caused dread to course through his veins…

…

…D.a.M…

…

Once Rokuro opened the door and the blue haired priestess stepped through her large golden eyes scanned over each man before falling upon her dark haired guardian who sat with crossed arms and seemed unbothered by anything. Unfortunately she was unaware of his inner turmoil.

Moments later his dark eyes opened and shifted over to her. In an instant he was on his feet and taking long strides toward her. His lips were twisting in a frown and in mere seconds he walked passed her without so much as a glance and disappeared down the hall.

"Saizo…" she murmured. A large masculine hand ruffled the top of her head. "Yukimura-sama!" she exclaimed, startled. Her disappointment with the ninja's behavior was obvious. Messy brown hair fell in the old man's equally dark pools and his lips in a small smile.

"Izanagi wants to speak with you," he said, "everyone will be outside when you both finish." With those parting words the shoji screen door closed, echoing through the nearly empty room.

Something about this man fueled the unease she felt when he first arrived. It was a familiar sensation but at the same time it felt completely alien. His blue orbs remained fixated on her lack of movement although they looked at her with a gentle look, one that greatly confused her. "Please," he spoke gesturing to the padded cushion for her to sit on, "have a seat."

Isanami took slow calculated steps and lowered herself to her knees, staring at him with guarded eyes.

"Do you remember me, Izanami?" he asked lowly. She blinked and slowly shook her head. He was surprisingly patient with her. "My name is Izanagi and we were…" Izanagi paused to search for the right words, "friends, before you entered this world."

The priestess stiffened with wide golden eyes feeling very insecure without any of her friends with her. _'Saizo…'_

"You belong in the world of gods, Izanami. Not in the realm of mortals." Izanagi said.

"I want to stay here," was her immediate reply. The idea of leaving her friends didn't sit well with her. Ana became an older sister to her. Once not long ago the busty blonde betrayed them and it nearly broke her heart. After Hanzo and his companions attacked in an attempt to gain the Kushimitama from Isanami's possession, Ana returned. Understandingly she was cautious, treading lightly on the crippled bonds of her previous actions. Jinpachi was the only one who wasn't—for the most part—feeling bitter. Isanami was quick to with her arms wide open and ready to forgive. Saizo put her past actions in the past, recalling that Ana was manipulated because she believed she was fighting to regain something that was important to her. Now that Ana was back they were closer than before.

All of her friends were great but the one she felt for the most was her Brave of Light. He thought of her as nothing but a nuisance but that never put her down. However, Izanagi's words made her heart constrict painfully. Not long ago she thought she should leave so she wasn't a burden. She always had to be protected and at first she didn't think it was a bother to her friends…but now she couldn't help but wonder. Were they just putting on a face?

The silent occupant was well aware of her inner struggle. "Gods and men aren't meant to dwell in the same realm. That is why there is heaven and earth. You don't belong here. Izanami, your friends know this but spared your feelings. You are different, nothing can change that." He saw the damage his words were causing, continuing his onslaught of verbal attacks. "In the end, everything you've ever know here is not real."

Water gathered at the corner of her eyes, blinding her. A large un-calloused hand wiped her tears and instantly she flinched away from his touch. The man retracted his arm so it was resting at his side. Izanagi watched her for a minute. "I'll give you three days."

Her tearful golden orbs stared widely at him. "Three days should give you enough time to think this over. Remember, you are not the same as your friends and I don't want to see you cry over them." With that he dismissed himself, leaving the distraught priestess alone to silently question everything.

…

…D.a.M…

…

Several of the Braves were anxious, some more than others. They tried to calm themselves by making small talk; however, even their conversations became hushed to low voices that wouldn't be heard by any eavesdroppers.

It was a beautiful day to sit outside full with singing birds, a few of which gathered near Sasuke, along with Amaharu and his two owl friends. Yukimura reclined on the porches ledge with a few of his subordinates around him. In a corner a distance away, Kamanosuke grumbled to himself. Once again that girl was everyone's concern, and as usual, that always had Saizo distracted.

Said ninja stood the closest to Isanami's location, leaning beside the open door with crossed arms and closed eyes. His muscles were taut with tension. He hadn't moved since he and the old man vacated the room. The chatter around him was tuned out as his sole concentration was on that room. Unfortunately he couldn't hear a darn thing. He was, however, the first to hear the door slide open and watched as their guest walked out. Izanagi stopped near the group gathered just outside to announce to Yukimura he was leaving. Saizo turned and strode down the hallway in long strides.

Whether or not he was oblivious to Izanagi's glare he remained unfazed, but then again he didn't care. Right now he had to see of what condition his charge was left in.

…

…D.a.M…

…

**There, done! This is my second Brave 10 fic, though this one is a multi-chapter story rather than a one-shot, but I don't know how long it will be.**

**A few things, I'm sure you noticed the switching of "Isanami" and "Izanami", which, Izanami is the goddess so Izanagi calls her by her goddess name.**

**I did research, or what I could to find out about Izanami and Izanagi, who are married siblings – as gross as that is – are the main god and goddess who created the island of Japan. But I couldn't find anything about Izanami being the goddess of "death and destruction" like she is in the anime, so anything else in this story may be exaggerated to fit this fic.**

**Anyway, please review. It may take a while for me to update because I still don't have much of the middle of the story planned though I know where I want it to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the wait, this chapter was torture to come up with. Hopefully it won't disappoint.**

…

…D.a.M…

…

Saizo blamed the bastard.

Ever since his visit yesterday Isanami's mood changed from her usually bubbly personality to eerily sullen. Her smiles didn't reach her eyes and those yellow pools had dimmed. Most of the other Braves were disturbed by the transformation the priestess had undergone overnight.

When the Brave of Light went to check on the young woman he entered the room, calling out to her. "Isanami." Her shoulders were tense, he noted. This only fueled his suspicion of Izanagi more and his dark green eyes narrowed. "What happened?" he inquired, his tone almost demanding an answer. Instead of her telling him as he expected from her she surprised him by turning to him, managing a small smile and told him she wanted to be alone. A frown marred his lips when she rose to her feet and walked passed him. He'd only seen her like this once, on their mission to Izumo only to learn that Tokugawa was after the Kushimitama. However, this time, he let her go.

With the young woman's absence for the rest of the evening Yukimura informed the others the reason for Izanagi's visit, however Kamanosuke was the only one who didn't care, in fact, he was borderline ecstatic when he heard that Isanami may choose to leave. Without her here Saizo would take fighting him more seriously. For now, he had to wait.

Earlier this morning Isanami exited her room. After eating her breakfast she found everyone enjoying the weather and she decided to join them although her mind was clearly elsewhere, but she felt she locked herself way long enough. She was aware of the worried glances of some of her companions but paid them no mind. Benmaru and Seikai were at her side the moment she sat down, speaking about anything that came to mind jubilantly to ease the tension that built in the aftermath of yesterday's visitor and act as if Isanami wasn't given the choice to return to heaven. She participated in conversation but wasn't her usual boisterous self. It was also obvious at times she sank into deep contemplation.

It wasn't much longer until Sasuke approached her. Ueda's lord watched over the rim of his hot tea with an amused glint in his eye, wondering what was about to unfold. The Iga ninja stood under the awning that provided little shade at this early hour but fortunately the sun wasn't blinding him and he could see whatever that damn Koga was planning.

"Sasuke?" She asked. Her yellow eyes blinked before lowering to his folded arms.

"Isanami," his voice was low and almost uncertain. "Hold out your arms."

The blue haired priestess followed the Koga ninja's instruction and he placed a small brown weasel in her arms. "You said you wanted to hold it after it was born. He's old enough to be held now." Sasuke blushed lightly.

The smile she gave him then was the brightest expression she'd worn in the last twenty-four hours. "Thank you Sasuke!" At this moment she was back to her chirpy nature as she cooed and awed at how cute it was. He was sure he wasn't the only one who thought that a smile should never leave her face.

Sasuke frowned a little.

It was a temporary means of bringing happiness back into their circle of companions. A way to make everything feel normal again. This was also to remind Isanami that she was needed here. That she was wanted here. His golden eyes never strayed from her form. Benmaru was even awed by the kitten (1) and he was glad to see they both were able to forget their worries. The small brown creature enjoyed each of soft strokes the priestess was giving it.

He voiced what came to mind, something he felt she needed to hear. "He likes you." His words gained her attention as well as everyone else's. "You're good with animals. Not everyone has that gift."

This time she was staring at him, his words striking a cord in her and stunned her to silence. A blush dusted her cheeks as she looked back at the young weasel. He was playful in her embrace.

The time came when the kitten had to return to its mother. "I promise you'll be able to hold him again," Sasuke told her before he disappeared, leaving a small grateful smile on Isanami's face.

Then something Izanagi said hit her.

"_You are different, nothing can change that."_

This bounced around in her head. _'Different,' _she repeated with a frown. She thought deeply, trying to comprehend his words from all angles. Of course she was different; she was a goddess in human form, the Goddess of Death and Destruction. What else was he implying?

"Big sis, want some dango?" the youngest Brave called out boisterously. His legs were swinging wildly over the ledge of the porch chewing on his snack; only one round dumpling remained on the skewer.

Isanami turned her head to find Rokuro holding a small platter of anko dango. His regarded her patiently. "There is green tea as well," he said monotone.

"Thank you."

Yukimura tilted his head back, staring at the clouds overhead as he exhaled smoke from his lungs. The corner of his lips upturned slightly, _'You're wanted here more than you realize, Isanami.' _Brown pools turned to the dark haired Iga shinobi, scrutinizing his composed posture. _'And Saizo's more disturbed than he's letting on. Hm. How long will you ignore this, Saizo?'_ Once again, the lord put all of his faith in Saizo. After all, isn't he the light of Isanami's dark world?

…

…D.a.M…

…

_The sky was veiled in darkness. It was reminiscent of a day not long ago, several months perhaps. Animals fled, bewildered by the instantaneous change in the atmosphere. Startled faces stared in horror. Most felt cold fear hold them in place. This development was far more dangerous than previously._

_She relished in the fear they so freely wore over their features. Certainly she had undergone her transformation and was terrifying._

"_B-Big sis?" Benmaru all but hid behind the bulky monk._

"_I-Isamani!"_

_A twisted smile graced her lips. Yellow eyes flickered over to the others. The blonde kunoichi was shocked speechless, her emotions, for once clearly visible. Yukimura and his servant were clearly disturbed by her transformation. Rokuro stood in front of his master protectively, but she could see he didn't want to fight her. Sasuke and Kakei both remained still, both seemingly unable to gather their thoughts. Next she turned to Kamanosuke and she couldn't stop the smirk from spreading. This was the first time she'd seen the red-head afraid. Truly afraid. _

'The fool,' _she thought._

_Jinpachi was next. He just stood frozen and Veronica let out a growl but didn't advance. And lastly, was Saizo._

_The shinobi who saved her multiple times stared with unblinking dark eyes. Both locked gazes. For once, hers were unwavering, no emotion betraying her feelings. Her mind was unreadable for this man. Right now he wasn't looking at Isanami. He was looking at Izanami, the goddess who destroys and brings calamity and ends life itself._

_Pale skin turned to cold stone. From her knees downward was bone. She watched his eyes widen when they fell where Kushimitama was supposed to lay but instead found it missing._

"_You will all die…" her voice held malice and humor._

_Moments later Kamanosuke was the only one who snapped out of it. His kusarigama was in his hands, laughing, "Isanami or not, I'll kill you and Saizo will be all mine!" A whirlwind shot out at her, starling the others out of their stupor._

"_Idiot!" the Brave of Light yelled. "It's Isanami! Don't provoke her!"_

"_You're going to be all mine!" he replied in delight, the enjoyment of a fight riling him up, charging behind the distraction he created._

"_Kamanosuke!" several others called._

_Suddenly the wind dissipated, shocking everyone. Wide green eyes widened when a sadistic smirk twisted the goddesses lips. It took a few long seconds before he could try telling himself to stop but by then it was too late. A wave of black rushed at him, so quickly it was almost invisible to the human eye. It was a precise hit. His movements were halted immediately. Blood seeped into his mouth before running down his chin. He was dead before he hit the ground._

_She gave a cold and merciless laugh._

_One by one the Braves fell by Izanami's hands until Saizo remained, blooded trying to protect the others but refusing to fight the annoying charge of his who decided they were foes._

"_What are you doing Isanami?!" he cried, his mari-blade poised between them but not against her in offence. The woman could see betrayal and desperation in those piercing orbs that once entranced her with kindness. He was losing his will to fight after several hours already and watching his comrade's fall. No words that fell from his lips could penetrate the wall that was built up around her._

"_I am the Goddess of Death, Saizo. I am doing what I always do. Kill." _

_She was toying with him, just as she had with the others, who were fighting to keep themselves alive until they had no choice but to fight her as an enemy. When she was down playing around she took their lives without a care._

_She shot dark spears at him with a wave of her arms and he was barely able to dodge. He was exhausted but he refused to give up. "Is…Isanami…" he panted heavily and collapsed face first in the soiled dirt as he was struck with a wave he was unsuccessful in evading. "You told Ana, we were like a family…" a spear formed above him, preparing for the final blow that would end this man's incessant talking. He extended his arm toward her, reaching out and pushing his body off the ground slightly. "Come back…" the spear fell, "Isanami…"_

_Blood flew through the air._

_Cold yellow pools stared unfazed at the pain filled and shocked face. Wide dark green eyes held hers as the arm holding his body up gave way. With the last of his strength, "Isa…na…mi..." and the renowned Saizo Kirigakure drew his last breath._

_She could have sworn she saw moisture at the corner of Saizo's eye._

"Saizo…" she bolted up, gasping for air.

Outside the moon was full illuminating the room in a blue glow. Once the young woman's breathing eased she lifted her hand to rub her temples. Her eyes shifted to where Ana slept only to find her futon empty, no evidence of her entering her bed present.

Unfortunately this wasn't the first nightmare she had. It was actually the second. The first night was nightmare free while the next two had each plagued her with completely different dreams. It was early dawn of the day Izanagi would return for her answer. Isanami took a deep breath. Ana's absence relieved her a little. When she had the first nightmare yesterday the kunoichi was up the moment she sprang forward offering comfort and asking if she wanted to talk about her dream. She answered no and was lucky enough that the blonde woman let it go, even if it was obvious she wasn't convinced.

To be completely honest, she was embarrassed. Telling Ana that it had been about a transparent figure of herself watching and listening to her friends speak ill of her, how useless and burdensome she was, made her clam up. So she bore the swelling fear that feed her dreams to herself.

Pulling her legs up and resting her head between her knees and wrapping her arms around them she missed the feminine figure outside.

…

…D.a.M…

…

Staring at the stars washed him in a sense of calm. However they brought him no solace at this hour. His charge's unusual behavior upset him more than he thought it would. Not to mention today the bastard would return and Isanami would tell everyone whether she was staying or leaving. This bothered him. She had spoken very little to him over the last few days.

A gentle summer breeze rustled his hair when he felt Ana's presence to his right. Her heels clicked against the tile of the roof. He rolled his head over to catch her icy blue eyes. "Ana?"

The expression she wore gave him the impression she had something important to say.

"You need to speak to Isanami."

"Huh?" she caught him off guard.

"Has she told you whether she's leaving or not?" she asked, her impatience thin.

The male Iga ninja sat up rubbing his head and yawned. Insomnia was bothersome these last several days. "No," he shrugged his shoulders as he stood to his feet.

"Man up Saizo!" she hissed, visibly upset with his easy dismissal of the topic. "Does this situation really not bother you?" Dark green pools blinked with her words. "I know you. You've finally found what you've been searching for, are you really going to let that purpose go?"

His lack of response made her irritation bubble over, but Ana sighed. This was typical Saizo behavior. He held true to shinobi rules but just this once it wouldn't hurt to break them. The busty blonde kunoichi turned away, "She is awake," and just like that, she disappeared, leaving the young man annoyed as dawns first light stroked over the horizon.

"Tch," his feet led him to the woman's room. He stood outside for several long seconds before exhaling deeply.

"Isanami." If she was awake she would see his silhouette through the rice paper door.

Just beyond he could hear the faint rustling of movement before the priestess who caused him so much trouble stared at him with wide doe eyes.

"Saizo," she said, his dark features were illuminated with moonlight and the suns rising rays, bathing him in a mysterious glow.

Time paused for them.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, monotone, his penetrating gaze piercing hers. "What is your decision?"

More silence ensued. She almost flinched under his unwavering stare and expressionless features. The young woman swallowed and downcast her eyes, "I…I don't know."

Once those words sank in Saizo walked away.

…

…D.a.M…

…

**(1) Young weasels are called "kittens."**

**Finished!**

**I apologize everyone, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write, I had to ask for some help, and I didn't want to go into a time skip, feeling it would have gotten to the plot a little too fast and that it would confuse you. So this is more of a filler chapter I guess. I was intending to have this chapter a little longer, but I think this is a good place to leave it.**

**Anyway, as of right now, I'm not too thrilled with the way this chapter turned out, but I wanted to get something out before I being my 2 summer classes next Wednesday. I'm trying to graduate with my Bachelors sooner. I was originally told I'd graduate May 2015 but something messed up on my transfer credits and I have to take 6 core classes which I didn't know counted for my degree. So taking these two classes I'll graduate December 2015 instead of May 2016.**

**Anyway, please review. I'll probably edit this chapter later. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Criticism is welcome; I always look to improve my writing.**

**Despite what I feel for this chapter I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

…

…D.a.M…

…

"You're awake at this hour young master?" Rokuro asked, almost startling the Sanada with his silent approach.

"Oh," Yukimura's head tilted to his side, pipe set between his lips. "Aa Rokuro, a little warning before you give me a heart attack would be appreciated!" he joked with a grin spreading across his face.

The page took his place beside him, "I apologize, it won't happen again."

Yukimura sighed, "You need to stop being so serious." This early in the morning the air was particularly cool. "I felt like watching the sun rise." Unfortunately for him to see dawns first light he had to leave his room toward the eastern side of the compound but it was always worth the short walk.

"I'll prepare some tea." Yukimura pushed his faithful servant down.

"No need for that, sit with me a while."

"You're up because Izanagi will return today," he stated after scrutinizing him for a moment.

Calm brown eyes shifted, "I'm that obvious, am I?" it was silent for a few stretching seconds before he sighed, "Isanami's choice will either strengthen the bonds between the braves or create a rift." He was certain Saizo would be the most affected.

The morning sky cascaded into a beautiful array of yellows, oranges and pinks that peaked over the horizon. Despite Rokuro's previous protests another servant prepared and served Yukimura's tea. "Drink Rokuro," the lord said when he noticed the untouched beverage before his oldest friend who'd been with him since he was a young child.

Ana was the first to join. Her betrayal wasn't all that long ago and even though she had reconciled with everyone there was still some tension between the two braves. One by one the others joined them. Kamanosuke was the last to arrive stretching and yawning but the smile on his face told everyone he was in a great mood. "Ah, this is going to be a beautiful day." He said with a somewhat malicious grin. "Isanami will be leaving and I'll get to fight Saizo for real without her interference."

Seikai's blood boiled and his club was in his hand moments later. "I'll pulverize you for saying such things about Isanami!"

"Eh," the red heads kusarigama in his hands. "Saizo will be mine!"

The fought over ninja just sighed and turned to watch the clouds drift by, ignoring their noisy antics. He was anxiously awaiting the days' events that were going to unfold. Ultimately it was Isanami's decision.

…

…D.a.M…

…

_She woke up in a great mood, one that made her feel like she was soaring through the skies with the eagles. After the priestess dressed and ate the warm breakfast placed into her room she set off in search of her friends. The bounce in her step didn't bother the other servants of Yukimura's estate. Isanami was planning to go shopping today since it had been several days since she went to the village. Her smile became even brighter when she spotted Saizo and the others a distance away, they were speaking and she didn't want to be rude but she bound up with heavy footfalls. She was three feet away with her favorite dark haired ninja's back to her and opened her mouth to tell everyone good morning._

"_What do you think?" the Lord of Ueda asked his Braves, glancing around the circle gathered around him with lazy brown eyes. They closed momentarily when he inhaled his pipe before reopening to exhale._

_The annoying redheaded man snorted, turning his head away and mumbling, "No one bothers listening to me…"_

"_As much as I don't want to say it," Kakei spoke up after a moment of silence after Kamanosuke's rant. He rubbed his temples, a headache forming with the situation they were discussing. "She does cause problems. Don't any of you think so?" he watched for reactions. There were shoulders that slumped upon his words._

_Ana sighed and uncrossed one arm to raise her hand for a second and refolding it across her chest. Her face was turned away as if ashamed of her response._

"_Anyone else?" the older man asked again._

"_She's scary," Benmaru piped up, his voice small and reluctant._

"_Everything was peaceful before the damn Iga arrived," Sasuke said. His penetrating golden-orange eyes falling upon the ninja he despised. Saizo's distaste was obvious as well. "Lord Yukimura and Ueda wouldn't have been in danger." It was now when Isanami completely understood they were talking about her. Couldn't they see her right there, listening to this indiscreet meeting?_

_She felt her eyes water, "Wh-why…? Is that…?" her words were jumbled. _'How you really feel?'

"_I also don't want to say something bad about Isanami, she's still my sister…" Seikai admitted shyly. He didn't want to betray his little sister but speaking out did just that and she almost broke._

_No one had noticed her presence yet. "You all…How could you…W-why?" her voice began to grow higher with each word, feeling betrayed with every one. She reached out to grasp the back of Saizo's shirt when she caught sight of her hand. It was transparent. "What?" she retracted it, examining the rest of her the concern inside her grew. "Saizo!" the small woman lunged forward but passed through him, catching herself and stopped in front of him – inside the circle. "Anyone?" she asked slowly bringing her hands to her chest, curling into herself._

_Yukimura exhaled smoke from his lungs and scanned each one of the Braves gathered before him. "We can't afford a repetition of previous events," he began. "We were fortunate enough Saizo was there to prevent Isanami from destroying the world. Tell me Saizo," both men locked eyes, the youngers' seemingly distant, "can you prevent the same disaster from happening again?"_

_The Iga shinobi straightened, his voice detached from the topic at hand, "She's a threat." Isanami felt herself begin to cry for when he spoke the words he would have been looking her in the eye where she visible._

"_You all feel this way…?"_

"_I told you."_

_Isanami whirled around, "Whose there?!"_

_Two large hands grasped her shoulders from behind. She flinched. Hot breath in her ear when she recognized the masculine voice, "This is the pain I was trying to spare you from. In this world you are feared. You will be hunted down like an animal by those who do not understand, or used for your power. You are a goddess with a great power that your friends could never hope to understand." Then suddenly he was gone._

"_The sooner she's gone the better," Saizo said stoically._

_Kamanosuke broke out in happiness with a dance to his step. "Say Saizo, fight me!"_

"_Tch, if it'll shut you up." Saizo turned around and walked through Isanami before she had the chance to move out of the way. The annoying redhead followed after him with jubilant cries and proclamations he made._

"_Isanami?" a voice echoed through her subconscious._

"_Isanami…"_

"_Hey, Isanami!"_

She gasped, startled back into reality. Her wide golden orbs stared at the gathered group in front of her. Each member was watching her with worried eyes before hers flittered over to the Brave of Light. The young priestess wasn't sure what she saw in his penetrating and scrutinizing gaze despite his look of indifference. She couldn't help the sense of déjà vu upon realizing they all were standing in the same position as her nightmare.

"Big sis?" Benmaru strolled up to her, looking entirely concerned by her behavior.

Isanami blinked, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go back inside and take a bath." She spun on her heel and bolted away.

Seikai called out loudly, "But we're all about to have breakfast. Aren't you hungry?" and she disappeared around a corner. The monk was visibly disappointed by her behavior.

"Something's wrong." Ana voiced her thoughts, her icy blue's shifting over to her fellow Iga companion. _'What did you do, Saizo?'_ she wondered.

Saizo could only watch her scurry off. She was frustrating him with this odd behavior of hers. He lifted his right hand to scratch his head, "Tch. I'm leaving." Training sounded like the perfect distraction and he vanished before anyone could try to convince him otherwise.

After Isanami dismissed herself to the bathhouse she was relieved to see that the water was almost at its maximum level. She was going to socialize while she waited for the tub to fill but once she exited the building and found them standing around the images of her second nightmare came to mind where it replayed in her head. It turned real before her eyes and she had to excuse herself before she broke down in front of them. The young woman disrobed and put her hair in a tight bun before climbing in the steaming liquid almost completely submerged. Hot water soothed her taut muscles. In the quiet sanctuary of the bathhouse, she cried.

Only a few short hours later everyone was gathered indoors awaiting the arrival of their guest. When the stifling silence within the room became unbearable to some they spoke. "Is he forcing you to leave, Isanami?" to monks' question threw everyone off. The possibility of his words being accurate never occurred to any of them. Saizo mentally cursed himself for not thinking about that bastard blackmailing her. "If he is, tell me!" Seikai's blood was on fire and burning to pummel Izanagi into the earth with his fists.

Benmaru tried to calm the large man down.

"Is that wasn't going on, Isanami?" Kakei asked wanting the facts.

The priestess shook her head. "No, he isn't."

"So are you going to spoil us with your decision?" Kamanosuke asked, clearly trying to provoke a response.

"That's enough," Yukimkura exhaled smoke from his mouth. "Don't pester her. You'll hear it when Izanagi arrives."

Fortunately the man they were speaking about was only a few minutes away.

When he sat down his attention was solely on his female counterpart, as was every other eye. The attention made her nervous, understandably. "Do you have an answer for me, Izanami?" Izanagi inquired.

She bobbed her head slowly fists clenching tightly against her thighs._ 'It's for the best,'_ she told herself. "I'll go with you…"

A cry of protest came from several of the Braves.

"Isanami," when lord Yukimura spoke everyone turned quiet, "are you sure? We will respect your decision but is this really what you want?"

Large golden orbs met his brown ones. "Yes, Yukimura-sama."

'_This way everyone is safe.'_

"Very well," he sighed, "you will be missed, Isanami."

"Big sis don't go!" Benmaru cried latching onto her arm with tears streaming down his face. Seikai jumped over and had both youngsters in a bear hug. She could see the others over his bulky shoulder and most of them looked perturbed by the news, but expected it. Saizo, of course, was harder to read – but she got the feeling that he didn't care either way. His reaction earlier this morning only further supported that fact.

'_Saizo doesn't care.'_ If he'd just show her some sign that he wanted her to stay she would. _'I've been a burden long enough.'_ She managed to squirm her way out of Seikai's strong embrace and walked to her male counterpart, they deity who would take her away from here, away from the pain and away from Saizo. Isanami knelt down on her knees and bowed, face almost touching the wooden tiles. "I'm ready to leave."

"Very well," Izanagi said as the young priestess rose her head, "if you have personal belongings you wish to bring, now is the time." She bowed again before repeating the action to Yukimura. His frown went unnoticed to the blue haired girl as she stood up with her eyes downcast, looking away from any of her friends' eyes.

Everyone rose to their feet and proceeded to walk out the door to see the girl off. All were so lost in their own thoughts they didn't notice two certain individuals linger behind for a moment of private discussion.

When Saizo was the only person remaining in the room with the man he despised with great passion, a mutual feeling, he knew. "What have you done to Isanami?" he intoned dangerously.

"I haven't done anything to her."

The ninja growled, "She wouldn't just decide to leave Ueda. Not when she has everything she wants here. People who care for her, whether or not she's the Goddess of Death and Destruction."

Izanagi glared at him. He knew of Izanami's fondness for this man, her feelings ran deeper than she or Saizo realized. As a goddess – stranded on earth – who feeds on the despair of others, only a recognized source of light could suppress her destructive powers. The man opposing him _was_ that light. Destiny brought them together and now he was going to rip them apart, "Perhaps you are not as important to her as you think you are?" The look that crossed Saizo's face made him grin smugly. Sensing he had nothing else to say the god walked passed him leaving the shinobi to his thoughts.

Through clenched teeth Saizo couldn't say anything else, "Bastard…"

…

…D.a.M…

…

The open landscape of the hill pleased Izanagi. Of course everyone else couldn't understand why they were here and why the male deity chose this particular location. Ueda castle was blocked by a line of trees with a dirt road that looked as if it had few travelers. Overhead the sky was beginning to turn grey with the approaching scent of rain. When he stopped his actions were mimicked. Casting his blue eyes on the young woman he scrutinized her belongings, which honestly wasn't much, only a small bag that appeared to have no contents within. "Is that all?" he asked again. The first time was just before they started their short walk. He had no intention to return if she forgot something. She nodded slowly, "Then say your good byes."

Isanami stepped away from his side toward the group she came to see as family. Her eyes roved over each one of them, all of them staring back, including Kamanosuke's uninterested ones. She strode up to Yukimura and bowed before she straightened her back and met his brown orbs, full of understanding and a sort of fatherly affection her expressed since she lost the head priest in Izumo. "Thank you, Yukimura-sama…for everything…" she felt ashamed to leave him like this, he'd done so much for her and this is how she repays him.

He smiled, placing a large hand to her head in a comforting gesture, hunching down slightly to be eye level with her. "I'm going to miss you, Isanami." Tears were forming and she was starting to wonder if this was a big mistake. "You'll always be welcome back."

That made the tears begin to fall, "Yukimura-sama!" she wiped at them furiously.

Benmaru and Seikai latched onto her in tears of their own, loud sobs broke through the clearing. "You still don't have to go! We'll make sure to have fun every day and eat lots of sweets!" the Brave of Fire cried, desperate to make her stay. Her brother, on the other hand, was hiding his face. It reminded her of when they first crossed paths after the shrine burnt down and he was trying to convince her they were related. But there was nothing comical about this. He couldn't even speak so she settled to give him a long hug in hopes to console him about her impending departure.

Several long minutes later he released her and she was next to Sasuke and Kakei. Both wore forlorn expressions as if they never expected this day to come. She jumped into Kakei tightly. At first he was appalled with her action and ready to call her off for her immodest performance but decided that – just this once he'd let it go. "Good bye, Isanami."

Then she was clutching onto Sasuke. She pulled away, "Thank you," she smiled at both men, one which they tried to reply with one of their own but failed.

Ana scooped her in her arms before Isanami could. Her hold was tight, "Isanami," she whispered in the girls' ear slowly, "are you certain about this? None of us want you to leave, including Saizo."

"I'm sure," she answered just as quietly, although she didn't mention she didn't believe Saizo really cared.

When the kunoichi pulled away she brought her right hand to caress her cheek and gave a small sad smile, "Come back and visit, alright?" All Isanami could do was nod.

Standing behind the blonde female was the pirate with his large feline companion. They weren't exactly close to each other but they did have some conversations together, however they were acquainted enough to feel the saddened with a friends parting. "Take care of yourself, Isanami." Veronica rubbed her head to the girl being petted all the while. Jinpachi stepped back when the priestess hugged him.

"Good bye."

"Bye Isanami," the dark haired mage said. From behind him she could see the redhead chose to leave him be, he didn't care whether she stayed or went.

Lastly she walked up to one last person. His dark green eyes followed her approach with an emotionless façade. "Saizo…" her voice wavered under his piercing stare. She met his gaze before cringing away, glancing at the grass beneath their feet. "Thank you Saizo." By now she worked up the nerve to catch his eye again. She had to convey her feelings to him before she left. _'This will be the last time we see each other,'_ she knew. "For everything," and she meant it from the deepest place of her heart.

They both watched the other, lost in their own thoughts with time forgotten. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Saizo's stoic countenance cracked when they were interrupted. "It's time to go, Izanami," the dark haired deity said as he tugged Isanami to him, holding her closely with one arm.

Izanagi reached over her head and pulled the pin that held Kushimitama in place earning startled intakes of breath from every one of the Braves. The priestess watched as her skin turned grey with wide eyes, fearful of what she was about to become. She didn't want to become darkness again.

Kushimitama was thrown at Saizo's feet. "You bastard," he growled, dark eyes dangerous, unsheathing his mari-blade.

"Saizo…"

Upon hearing his name he glanced toward Isanami immediately understanding why she called out to him. Other than her skin nothing else changed. Izanagi scoffed at the reaction he got his glare falling on the ninja he despised. "Izanami is capable of controlling her powers." He softened his gaze to the woman in his arms, clearly ready for departure. "Let's go."

The blue haired goddess scanned her friends one last time. Staring deep into Saizo's eyes was the last image she saw before she and her new friend were gone in a flash of lightning that stretched from the ground to the sky. Kamanosuke was the first to break the silence that befell the Braves. His happiness wasn't mutual and it quickly escalated to a fight with some of the others.

Their battle cries fell on a pair of deaf ears.

A gloved hand grasped the Kushimitama fingers loosening as it was brought closer for inspection. The jade centerpiece seemed dull now. Thunder crashed overhead and the first raindrop landed on the famous hairpin. He turned when he felt a large hand rest on his left shoulder. Yukimura watched the dark clouds before tilting his head to meet the younger man's stare trying to give him a look of reassurance. Without words he understood the message the Sanada was trying to convey.

Rokuro followed his master back to the castle, leaving Saizo alone to think.

He turned toward the sky, watching as if Isanami would change her mind and descend from above. The moment she announced she was going to leave he was troubled. He didn't realize how much he had come to rely on her presence until the possibility of losing her came the instant Izanagi arrived. Meeting her gave him a purpose. She needed a light in contrast to her darkness…but now that she was gone what was he?

Then everything hit him full force, the light had been extinguished…

…

…D.a.M…

…

**Finally! I apologize for the wait; this had to have been the hardest of the three chapters published and longer by a thousand words. I also wanted to get this posted before the 25****th**** of August, which I when fall classes start again for me. Anyway, this is unedited, I'm going to go back to the first two chapters and do a little editing as well since I decided to use "Yukimura-sama" instead of "Yukimura." I never use the honorifics but since Brave 10 is only Japanese dub Isanami not using the "sama" just sounds wrong in translation, so that's what I intend to edit.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that fought me for many, many weeks, perhaps a month and a half or more…I lost count. Reviews are much appreciated. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews of the last chapter.**

…

…D.a.M…

…

In the blink of an eye Isanami found herself staring at new surroundings. Izanagi stepped away from her. She tried to shake the last visual she had of the Brave of Light from her thoughts and fortunately, her wandering mind was stopped when the male deity placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manor.

She looked around again, "Where are we?"

They were standing in a large cavern that reminded the woman of an underground lair with stalactites, stalagmites, flowstones, columns, straws and drapes (1). The walls were protruding stones and the floor was covered with tatami mats. In the center of the room, however, was a pool spanning nearly ten feet in diameter. A single drop of water dribbled upon the surface, breaking the silence of the cave as it fell from the stalactite high above. Several lantern-like crystal orbs illuminated the room on tall thin dark wood posts. Furniture was minimal with a low table with four red cushions and a few matching end tables a medium book shelf full of scrolls. In one of the far corners was a bamboo shoji screen door.

Isanami would have thought the air to be damp and stuffy, but to her surprise it was cool and rather pleasant, and familiar, to her senses. Like the accumulated scent of fresh rain.

"This…is your home." Izanagi answered. When she looked at him he further explained, staring into her deep golden eyes. "You're the Goddess of Death, Queen of the Underworld. This is your realm and we are standing in your private quarters. Everything else is beyond that entrance." He gestured behind them. "I thought you'd like to rest for the rest of the day and I'll show you around tomorrow."

The female deity nodded her head. "Dinner will be delivered to you later. Rest for now. I know you don't remember anything from your past and I don't want to overwhelm you so quickly with quick reveals that may upset you." She stayed quiet. Of course, knowing she was the goddess who causes disaster but actually _knowing _her past was a different story entirely. And honestly, she wasn't sure she was ready to find out.

"I will return in the morning. There should be enough to entertain you for the night." Isanami turned away to scan over her quarters as he exited.

She began to muse to herself how many people made their homes in caves. After a moment she step farther in to inspect what hid beyond the privacy door in the far corner. Not much to her surprise it was the sleeping area. A futon was folded neatly by the shoji screen. There were two small table side furniture with porcelain centerpieces adding to the room and a kimono rack with a blue kimono displayed upon it. It was light blue from the shoulders turning darker the farther downward. To its left was a larger wardrobe.

The priestess dropped the bag she brought and wandered around some more, stopping at the small pool staring at the reflection staring back at her. The young woman forgot her skin changed color when Izangi removed the Kushimitama from her hair and tossed it away. Fortunately it felt as if her other side was suppressed, for now. She brought a hand to her face and wondered about what other transformations she would have to expect.

_Drip!_

The sound wasn't as loud as Isanami thought it was. She noticed the intervals were minutes in between. Her reflection became distorted. The ripples evened into a calm, undisturbed apparently black surface. Its depth was undetermined and the harder she stared the more her previous thoughts returned.

Isanami's mind took her back to the moment just before she vanished. Saizo. As tall, dark and uncaring he seemed; she couldn't get the last moment image out of her head. It looked like he'd just lost a dear friend. And as much as she thought her head was playing tricks on her the illusion never faded. Even if it wasn't true, why did it feel like she'd just made a terrible mistake?

There in the solitude of her realm, she cried.

…

…D.a.M…

…

Rain poured down in heavy torrents with lightning flashing and thunder thrashing in the distance. By the time the Iga ninja returned to the castle grounds he was able to see everyone else clearly through the drizzle from several yards gathered under the awning enjoying the weather. However it was far too quiet. Saizo was in no hurry but planned to retreat to the privacy of his room without a glance in their direction when he was intercepted by none other than Kamanosuke, who jumped off the platform and into the rain to greet him.

"Saizo!" the redhead cried, malicious grin on his face; this was a day he'd waited a long time for and now there was no annoying woman to get between their showdown. His kusarigama was prepared for combat. "We finally get to have our showdown without an interruption." The chain rattled when he brought the sickle in front of his face. "I've waited for this day—"

"Shut up," the shinobi walked passed him with no interest.

Kamanosuke stood there, frozen in the rain. Saizo continued his way toward the mansion. Green eyes narrowed and the former bandit bit his lip, feeling bitterness creep into his soul. _'You still care about Isanami?'_ he asked as if he were talking to the ninja about it. _'She still has a hold over you even when she chose to leave. That b***h doesn't deserve your attention!'_

Saizo felt a massive gust of wind from behind him, the pressure pushed at his lean form when he stopped in his tracks.

"Kamanosuke!" Yukimura cried out, arm blocking the wind mixed with rain from is eyes, water drenching all who were sheltered on the porch. "What are you doing?!"

The annoying redhead stared at the ninja, watching as he turned around to meet his burning green gaze. His stoic expression only served to piss him off. One he recalled seeing on the mans' face when he held Isanami hostage after the ambush on the bridge. His stare was cold and unfeeling, unaffected by his actions. Dark hair hung in his eyes and stuck to his face as rain only increased in its violent torrents.

He was further infuriated when he realized just how much his toy was affected with that stupid woman's departure.

"_Is that girl really precious to you?"_

His own words rang in his head. Only now did he see how deep they ran beneath the surface. Actions spoke volumes. Biting his lip he glared at the shinobi he wanted to feel the great rush of adrenaline in a heated battle with – a fight to the death – anger and frustration seeping into each word rolling from his tongue. "Why won't you take me seriously?! Why does that b***h always have to interfere even when she's gone?! She left you behind so fight me!"

The wind increased upon his roar. Mud flew at Saizo and those unfortunate enough to be behind him. Rokuro quickly ushered Yukimura indoors shielding his master from the combination of rain, wind and mud. Rocks also flung in their direction. One hit Benmaru on the head. "Benmaru," the monk picked the boy up and carried him into the safety of the mansion, away from other debris and possibly dangerous objects.

"Kamanosuke, stop this nonsense!" Kakei demanded.

"Fight me!" the former brigand threw his sickle at the ninja. Saizo unsheathed his weapon and easily parried but that was all.

"Enough you two!" Ana stepped off the porch but realized that Kamanosuke's wind effectively blocked them in. They would have no chance to interfere.

Both men stood a few meters apart able to hear each other speak but low enough so the others couldn't. "What's so special about that girl?" bitterness filled his voice, seeking answers. "She left you! You mean nothing to her!"

That provoked a response.

"_Perhaps you are not as important to her as you think you are?"_

Dark green eyes widened minutely before they regained their stoic countenance.

Kamanosuke gasped when he realized just how quickly Saizo had moved. He blocked his first attack and smiled. Finally he was giving him a real fight without limitations. Saizo was showing his true prowess in the battle that he'd only dreamed of since their first encounter. The chain soared through the air rattling in an attempt to wrap around its opponent who disappeared in a flash of light. His quick moments made the redhead grin even more before his vision was clouded in a haze of white. It was so bright his eyelids closed to protect his eyes from its intensity. Then it was over, the light faded and he felt his body burn. By the time he reopened his eyes he was covered in his own blood, a diluted mixture in the puddles under his feet. Searing hot pain coursed through each large gash he sustained in a second. His torso held the brunt of most of it but his arms and legs also bore less threatening wounds but they still hurt.

Wide emerald orbs found a pair of indifferent ones. These ones seemed different somehow. Even more than the soulless ones he'd seen when he fought him seriously for the first time. Body weakened it gave way until he plopped onto his back, staring up into the dark clouds overhead and watching the water fall like a bunch of falling stars falling toward him before an unexpressive face came into view.

Kamanosuke couldn't speak, he'd tried and his body refused to move. _'This was a quicker battle than I thought it'd be. Saizo's strength has been held back with that worthless woman hanging on his arm.' _If he could smile right now he would. _'I finally got to see how great he is.'_ Just as Saizo moved his mari-blade to his neck he lost consciousness.

"Saizo!" several voices rang, snapping him from his daze. He recoiled when he realized just how his hand was already moving to sever the thief's neck from the rest of the body.

Kakei and Sasuke rushed over to check on the unconscious man and the Iga shinobi continued on to his previous destination before the fool almost got himself killed. "We need to get him inside and get his injuries treated! Now!" Kakei ordered. Saizo avoided questioning eyes. Ana watched him with icy blue orbs as he walked passed her and waited until the moment he turned around the corner and vanished from sight.

'_Saizo,' _she thought, completely baffled by how dark he transformed in an instant. In the past she recalled witnessing his terrifying ninjutsu and he proved time after time that he could best her with skills that far exceeded her own. Fortunately she only had to face those deadly attacks once; even then he never fought her as fiercely as he did in other situations. As shinobi it was kill or be killed. Only the strongest survive and tally of people who died by his blade were countless, just as hers have been. In the beginning you count the ones you slay before you no longer care about the number. However this was the first instance of Saizo attacking an ally so ruthlessly. Blue eyes glazed over, _'Like an enemy.'_ She turned her sight toward the sky, water streaming down her face. _'Isanami…if only you knew how greatly your leaving affected Saizo…'_

The dark haired man stopped just outside his room when he realized just how dirty he was. He was drenched to the bone and some of the mud on his clothes hadn't been washed away by the angry torrents. His extremities had numbed but he couldn't find the ability to care. As much as he wanted to barricade himself in his chambers the idea of a wet futon was undesirable. With a fresh set of clothing Saizo changed direction to the bathhouse.

It wasn't long before he finished and confined himself in his original destination feeling physically refreshed with a white towel swathed upon his head. He ruffled it through his dark locks to rid the excess water. Once it was as dry as he could get it he hung the towel on one of the racks he sat down leaning against his folded futon. The only sound that reached his ears was the storm outside of the rain pelting the roof and the rumble of thunder. He took a deep breath. Under normal circumstances the weather would lull him to sleep but his mind had been occupied all day.

As much as the facts were staring him in the face he couldn't wrap his head around today's events. Before, if anyone would have asked him if Isanami would choose to leave him, his answer would have been a flat out no. Honestly, he never expected this outcome. Even with the unwanted young charge he acquired the fateful day he saved her life from Tokugawa's men he eventually grown used to having her close by. She was blinded by her faith in him as her protector, declaring multiple times she would never leave his side. Now her promise lay broken. When she left with Izanagi Saizo expected to feel relieved, even slightly, that he was no longer bound by the duty to guard her. However when the other braves left him standing alone in the clearing he concluded just how much she wormed her way in.

Realizing where his thoughts were tresspassing, he turned away, where his dark green orbs instantly fell upon the jade piece of the Kushimitama on the shelf at eye level. He stared at it long and hard.

"_I want to stay with Saizo at all times!"_

Her words rang in his head. The gem shimmered, making him glare at the hairpin before he rolled onto his other side.

A long time ago he swore to never weaken his defenses for anyone. To never endure the pain of loss again…that resolve collapsed the moment he met Isanami.

…

…D.a.M…

…

"Saizo did this?" Deep brown orbs stared at the unconscious redhead lying on the pad on the floor. He was bandaged almost completely from head to toe.

"Yes," Sasuke answered lowly.

In previous battles, Yukimura had never witness the young man turn so ruthless. The details of Saizo's past were a complete mystery to everyone albeit the only exception was the blonde female. However even as his childhood friend she knew very little of his experiences.

The balance between elements had been shifted drastically…along with Saizo's mood.

…

…D.a.M…

…

**1) Basic cave details. I was unsure how to create Isanami's, the underworld, lair. I'll take idea's if you have any.**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, to be honest this probably has to be the toughest one I've done even though it came out relatively quick. I'm open to criticism and reviews. I'll edit this chapter later.**

**Hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter anyway.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

…

…D.a.M…

…

The redhead was still unconscious. Bandages were wrapped around his torso and arms from what he could see peeking from beneath the kimono covering his form and crimson stains meant the wounds needed to be cleaned and redressed. His chest rose and fell heavily, pained breath escaped passed his lips. In the corner of the room was a lone candle, waning with the last inch of its own life, the flame ready to diminish.

Saizo moved away from his position just behind the door, peering into the room from the shadows. It was the idiots fault for taunting him. He made his way down the empty halls with silent steps. Dawn was hours away and the only source of light was the large moon that was previously obscured by the heavy rain clouds. Once he stepped on the patio the shinobi gave one last glance around, and when no presence was detected, he stealthily crossed the yard and leapt over the castle walls.

His footfalls were well placed, hidden in the grass to conceal his tracks from the soggy landscape that was pelted by torrential rain not an hour before. He jumped into the trees branches for faster movement. While everyone had succumbed to a deep slumber he slipped through the walls of Sanada's manor. The last thing he wanted was to hear that old man give reasons to stay or for Ana to lecture him about is impending departure.

It was best to leave without notice. A ninja slips through the shadows, unseen by on-looking eyes. He could finally carry on with his life without being tied down to a single location. _'Tch!' _Saizo thought, _'That sounds like I'm married.'_ Old man Yukimura was not his master, another reason to leave. _'I am my own master.'_

The chill of the cool air bit at his face and ruffled through his dark locks with each hurried stride he took. He needed to create a distance between himself and those in Ueda. Naturally ninja are early risers, training their bodies to go with only a few hours of sleep. Even so, he was fortunate enough to get by the few shinobi patrolling the area during this hour. Saizo grinned to himself, _'Liked I'd let myself be known to some Koga mongrels.' _

He cursed under his breath and scowled when he looked up, his dark green orbs landing on that damn monkey.

A cold expression came to Sasuke's face, of course, Saizo couldn't care less.

"Nothing I wouldn't expect from an Iga."

Said ninja tsked. "What about it?!"

"Running away when you don't like the outcome of events. This is your second attempt." Sasuke stated. The dark haired man's eyes narrowed dangerously. It seems Sasuke was aware of Kakei's report after his previous decision to part ways after Date Masamune kidnapped Isanami.

"I have no reason to stay."

"You had the ability to make her stay." The brave of grass replied forcefully. "But you did nothing."

"Tch, don't act like you know me, bastard." Metal scrapped as he unsheathed his mariblade from is sheath and jumped to silence his babbling nonsense. Sasuke prepared himself and parried his blow. They locked eyes.

"The signs are all there." Sasuke stated, pressing against his opponent and standing with some distance between them. "Your anger, the fight with Kamanosuke, everything. You hate that Isanami chose to leave. You're left with nothing."

"Shut up!" Saizo sprung forward. Steel clashed with each strike and parry. The dark haired man spun on his heels for a kick to the others face unsuccessfully. Sasuke grasped Saizo's ankle. He flipped back on his hands and swung his other leg around. The Koga disappeared in a flurry of leaves and just as suddenly struck the other ninja from behind. Both blades dug into soft flesh. In a puff of smoke the dark haired man replaced was replaced by a log.

Amber orbs narrow as he flipped back away from a folly of shuriken. Landing on his feet, Sasuke stared his opponent down. "You run away rather than face the problem head on."

"Don't preach to me you monkey!" Sasuke sheathed his weapons, surprising the Iga nin.

"There's no point in trying to make a masterless dog stay," he stated simply. "May you find what it is you've been searching for." Sasuke left him alone to himself.

"Tch!" after several long moments Saizo turned around and never looked back.

…

…D.a.M…

…

Isanami woke to a dim room. Golden eyes cracked open, heavy with sleep. Her cheeks felt stiff because of the dried tears she'd shed only hours ago and a headache revealed itself the moment she regained consciousness. She sighed, she would have to get over this. It was her decision to leave everyone in Ueda, to leave Saizo. There was nothing she could do about it now. She pulled herself up and wiped at her face, rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she spotted a familiar bag that she had yet to open. With slow movements she reached for it. The bag contained a few precious items. Isanami had never really had a gift or two save for the couple from monks and priestesses from her shrine, but those were rare since material possessions weren't teachings a priestess should learn. However, this was close to her heart and also served as memories from Ueda.

The young woman pulled out two silver tessen Saizo had gifted her with.

_Saizo was escorting Isanami through the village market. As usual he was vigilantly scanning the area while his charge enthusiastically browsed through each stall._

"_Oh wow!" she cried._

_The Iga ninja glanced in her direction. He was amused with how the slightest things captured her. _'I suppose it's because she never got out of that shrine.' _She'd been fawning over perfume, hair accessories, jewelry, but now, apparently, a pair of silver tessen caught her interest._

_The vender was a middle-aged man who smiled at the young woman fascinated at all of the weapons on display. "Good day, miss! You seem to like those tessen. There are beautiful and graceful weapons in the hands of female ninja."_

_Isanami pulled her eyes away from them to the man, a small frown taking place on her face. "But I'm a priestess."_

"_They'd make great souvenirs or fans for a dancing priestess," he suggested, hoping to cheer her up and possibly have a sale._

_The woman beamed, "They would. Unfortunately I'm only browsing today." She bowed to apologize and moved onto the next stall._

_Her dark haired companion watched her briefly before his gaze fell onto the tessen she found. He thought for a moment. Just before he and Isanami left the castle Yukimura pulled him aside and handed him some money. "Isanami may find something she likes. If so, this should be enough. Tell her is a gift from everyone so choose it wisely."_

'That old man,' _he almost sighed, _'I have no idea what he's up to.'

"_Young man? Can I help you?" the vender asked, breaking Saizo from his thoughts. After a quick glance at his charge his gaze fell to the tessen. He reached or one and spread it to inspect it further and he did the same with its partner. The man watched him quietly._

_Dark green eyes met his, "I'll take both of them."_

_Once Saizo paid for the pair of tessen he tucked them under his caplet and was momentarily at Isanami's side. She didn't even notice is delay. He followed her patiently and finally when she passed by every stall she was finished._

_They walked back to the castle when from the corner of his eye he caught her expression._

_As usual she was smiling with her wide golden eyes shining. A bounce was in her step. This was an everyday occurrence, but for some reason the ninja thought there was something different about it._

_He looked forward, "What are you so happy about?"_

_She tilted her head in his direction, his dark orbs glanced at her. Her smile returned. "Because I'm with you."_

_Her answer shouldn't surprise him, but it still did. How can one person make him feel that his existence has meaning? There was one other person who had, but that changed the day he died. He want to stomp out the feeling to prevent a repeat of those events._

_The young woman stopped walking when she noticed her guardian stopped. "Saizo?"_

"_Why?" he asked, staring at her._

_She smiled at him reassuringly, "Because you're my light. I was in a dark place and you saved me from that darkness more than once. You're precious to me Saizo. I want to be with you forever. Got it?"_

_Emotions were swirling within him. She watched as he reached into his capelet and pulled out two objects. They were the same tessen she was fascinated by in the village market. The nnja held them out to her, she blinked. "Take them." He stated monotonously. "You have skills dancing with fans. There may be a time when I'm not directly with you. Use them until I or one of the other Braves arrive."_

"_B-but…"_

_He pushed them closer. "You may not have a choice. Survival instincts will come naturally. They did before you and I met." A concept she never really thought about. "But hopefully you'll never have to use them, but just in case…They're also a gift from the old man and everyone else."_

_The priestess looked at the beautifully crafted war fans and grasped them. They were a little heavier than the traditional dancing fans but not too much so._

"_They cut through flesh and other soft things. Keep them with you at all times."_

"_Thank you Saizo!" she smiled brightly._

_He jumped, and turned his face away, embarrassed. "Ah…"_

_When they got home Isanami danced with her newly acquired tessen in the yard, trying to get a feel for the weight. Saizo sat back and watched._

"_Oh is that what you got her?" Yukimura asked when he, Rokuro and Ana came out to enjoy the evening._

"_Ah, it can't hurt for her to have something to protect herself until someone arrives." Saizo answered._

"_Ah, multiple uses, I see." Rokuro set down the tray of hot tea and ashtray for his master, who began to prep his pipe._

_Ana went out to the blue haired woman and moments later was inspecting Isanami's new mean of defense. The blonde danced with them, her movements graceful and poised for deadly strikes. When she stopped she smiled and handed them back to the priestess. "These will serve you well. Just keep practicing."_

_The priestess smiled and continued on with her training. All previous thoughts of not being able to fight was diminished with the gift everyone had been kind enough to provide for her._

She danced in the large space of her own quarters. Izanagi had yet to arrive and she wanted to keep up with her self-proclaimed training. Of course, there was no need to continue if she was no longer in Ueda being sought after for her power but she wanted to keep the memory alive of when she was with everyone. She would not waste her efforts to better herself. _'I will be strong,' _she worked herself until she began to sweat. As a priestess she never had to do strenuous exercise but this was her choice. _'One day I will return to Ueda to see everyone.'_

"What are you doing?" Izanagi asked. Isanami was so into her training she didn't notice him. She stopped, her face red and sweating from the time she had spent exerting herself.

"Training."

"Why?"

"So I can be strong to go back to Ueda," her gaze was determined. She missed the glaze in Izanagi's eyes.

"I've brought breakfast. Once you finish I'll show you around your home. Hopefully it will jog some memories to your life before…" he placed her meal of rice fish and drink on a small table.

It didn't take Isanami long to finish her meal, though she didn't eat as much as she usually would. Izanagi lead her down halls similar to her chambers. The air became fouler and a fog-like mist covered the ground, her ankles disappearing. When she and Izanagi entered a large open space with a massive stone throne and several stone tables scattered about. The atmosphere became thick and she felt a pulse within her chest. Isanami collapsed upon her knees. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"Your other side is coming out." Izanagi stated. "Let it come…"

The pulsing increased. _"These are my halls,"_ the darker feminine voice echoed through the room.

"No!" the priestess grasped her head.

"This is where you belong, Izanami." The male deity said. "Be one with who you are."

"Will I forget about Saizo?!" she cried. "I don't want to forget!" Izanagi frowned.

"_I will allow those memories to remain, but I will be released and in control of this body."_

Moments later, the Goddess of Death and Destruction rose to her feet, garbed in a short kimono and her head veiled with cloth and beads holding it in place. Her legs from the knees down turned into bone.

Isanami watched the underworld from eyes she was no longer in control of.

…

…D.a.M…

…

**I hope this next chapter is believable.**

**Also, you should check out Awsaya's SaiIsa fic "Wayward Paths Converge" she's a brilliant author and you would love her work.**

**Also, I'm taking over a fic some of you may be familiar with. It's a SaizoIsanami fic that the author took down and gave me to finish if I want. It's called "The Missing Brave" which was brilliant but life caught up to her so she deleted the story and I noticed immediately and PMed her about it and gave me permission to continue it. I'm gonna post it soon. Hopefully.**

**Please review!**


End file.
